Walter or Henry?
by Colorsofderainbow
Summary: Walter or Henry? Henry or Walter? With all this drama, Betty chooses to settle who is going to be her boyfriend. All four chapters are finished! Entire juicy story! So much suspense! You will be happy with the ending! PLEASE READ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Walter or Henry???

Betty just quit her job at Mode, then again at NWC, Sophia turns out to be a total fake, Daniel's heart is broken, Wilhelmina went mean again, her dad might be in big trouble with the immigration...so much drama going on in Betty's life right now. She decides to take each problem step by step. She looks in the mirror with her new slogan, "One step at a time." Betty starts talking to herself. "Well, let's think. I have a good handle on my dad's problem. If anything goes wrong Hilda can take care of it. Ok, good Betty. One step at a time, Betty." Hilda comes into Betty's room. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" she exclaimed. Betty gasps. "Oh my God! Hilda! You scared me!" Hilda says in reply, "Hey, I'm just checkin on ya...you looked upset during breakfast." Betty says, "Ya, well it's just that my world is kind of...GOING UPSIDE DOWN!!!" Hilda comforts Betty, "Calm down, Betty. You'll be ok! You're a troopa. Been one ever since mom died...now come on. Chin up! You'll get through this! What's your new sayin..?" Betty replies, "It's called a slogan Hilda. And it's one step at a time." Hilda exclaims, "Exactly! You keep sayin that and you'll be fine." "Thanks, Hilda." "No problem." Hilda starts to leave but then turns around and says, "Oh, Betty. Walta called. I think he wants to see you!" Hilda leaves the room. Betty looks back at her mirror. She says sarcastically, "Walter! Of course. Perfect timing!" "My crazy life cant handle this right now!" Betty thinks for a moment. "Wait. THAT'S IT! My first steps to a sane life...figure out the whole Walter or Henry thing. Perfect." With a nod, Betty leaves her room, off to go and figure out who she should be with. Walter or Henry? Henry or Walter?

**Hey this is Colorsofderainbow! thanks so much for reading my story! However it's not finished yet. Comment me and tell me if you think Betty should choose Walter or Henry! I already have my guy in mind so keep reading to find out. Thnx! 33Colors**


	2. Chapter 2

Walter or Henry????

Chapter 2

We last left off when Betty decides to take "one step at a time" and choose to settle her guy situation first. The date is February 13, 2007. That's right...the day before Valentine's Day. Betty leaves her house and starts her way to Mode. While she's walking, Walter jumps out to surprise her.

"Surprise!"

"Walter! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Betty, but...Happy Valentine's Eve! Here's your present."

"Thank you, Walter. And I know, eat my way to the special surprise, Just like Halloween."

"Right, except this time you can't open that present without me...oh! and it has to be on Valentine's day exactly!"

"Ok, Walter. Shoot! I got to go!"

Betty runs off and finally finds a cab to take her to Mode. Betty arrives at Mode and goes on the elevator. Betty prepares herself for all the Mode drama.

"One step at a time, Betty. One step at a time."

The elevator stops at floor 28...Henry's floor. Betty panics, and tries to make the doors stay closed, but it is too late. The doors open and Henry comes on the elevator.

"Hello, Betty."

"Hi, Henry"

It's silent. Henry glances over to Betty. Betty stares away. Henry gains the courage to speak.

"Happy Valentine's Eve."

"You, too." 

"I got you something."

"For me? Henry, you shouldn't have."

"It's no problem. I buy everyone close to me something for Valentine's Day. So that, eventually, the whole world feels loved."

"That's so sweet of you, Henry."

Betty opens her present. Inside is a mood ring.

"Wow."

"You hate it?"

Here Betty and Henry somewhat talk to themselves, because the other is not listening.

"No it's just that..."

"You know..."

Betty and Henry say at the same time...

"Mood rings are the sign of true love."

"You know that too?"

"It's just something I know."

Betty flushes. So does Henry. Betty hears her heart beginning to beat faster and faster. She puts down Walter's present to feel her palms sweat. All the signs of love. The two stand there with their hearts racing and their hands soaking. They are so in love, that they don't even know it. The elevator opens. Both Betty and Henry are flashed back into reality. Betty starts to leave. Henry says...

"Wait!"

"Ya...?"

"I was wondering...if you aren't busy tomorrow...if you'd like to go out to dinner maybe...or my house...or wherever you want!"

"Ya, I'd like that a lot."

Betty turns and walks to her desk. Henry stays in the elevator and sighs. He sees Walter's present that Betty forgot in the elevator. He doesn't know it's Betty's until he digs his way to the special present. He opens the card...

"_Dear Betty, _

_I love you. You're my only sweetheart that I care about. Marry me._

_Love, Walter."_

Henry gasps. He opens the present, and inside is a diamond ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Walter or Henry????

Chapter 3

We last left off with Henry finding Betty's Valentine's Day present from Walter on the floor of the elevator. He just opened her special surprise, which turned out to be a diamond ring. Henry looks at the ring. He looks at the doors Betty just left from. He slowly puts the ring in his right pocket. Henry takes Betty's present, and tries to make it look like he never touched it. At the same time, Betty just realizes that she left her present behind. She runs back to the elevator and presses the up button. The doors open and there is Henry.

"Oh! Henry!?"

Henry drops the present in shock. Henry becomes very hesitant since he is hiding something from Betty.

"Hi…Hi..Betty. Uhhh..I found this."

Henry picks up betty's present and hands it to her.

"I'm guessing it's from Walter."

"Yea. Well, thanks Henry..and see you later.

Betty takes her present from Henry and with one last look goes back to her work at Mode. Henry reaches into his pocket. He thinks to himself.

_Henry, this is wrong. Just because you love this girl doesn't mean someone else has to suffer! This Walter guy obviously loves her too. But I just know me and Betty were meant to be together!_

Henry takes his hand out of his pocket. His decision is made. He's not going to tell Betty about the ring. Henry goes down to floor three. He hides the ring in his desk drawer. Henry loves Betty, and the only chance he has with her is by keeping her special surprise a secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Walter or Henry????

Chapter 4

We last left off with Henry deciding to keep Walter's special surprise for Betty.. an engagement ring. It is now Valentine's Day. Betty is in her house, celebrating the holiday with her family.

"Hola mi amore. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks, Dad. Happy Valentine's Day."

Betty kisses her dad on the cheek. All of a sudden there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Dad."

Betty goes to the door and looks through the window. Standing there is Walter, wearing a teddy bear costume to celebrate Valentine's Day. With a slight sigh, Betty opens the door for Walter.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Betty! You deserve a Valentine's _bear_ific kiss!"

Walter comes in to Betty's house and gives her a kiss. After they kiss, Betty listens to her heart beating normally. She feels her palms and sees that they aren't sweating like crazy like they were with Henry. With a sigh, Betty responds to Walter's Valentine's Day kiss.

"Thanks Walter."

"Your _bear_y welcome!"

"OK, Walter, enough bear cracks."

"Oh, Betty, what's Valentine's Day without a couple of bear jokes?"

Hilda and Justin come down the stairs to join the celebration.

"Mornin Walta and Betty. Happy Valentine's Day. Say Happy Valentine's Day, Justin."

"Happy Valentine's Day. Can I go look at my Seventeen magazine again?!?!"

With a slight giggle Hilda replies…

"Sure. So, Betty, what was your special surprise this year?"

"I haven't opened it yet."

"She had to wait to the exact day….but we can open it now! Go get your present, Betty."

"Alright, Walter. I'll be right back."

Betty goes and finds her present. Walter goes to Betty's couch and motivates himself quietly.

_You can do it, Walter. Just say, will you marry me. Will you marry me. Me marry you will. _

Walter then accidentally says out loud as Betty comes into the room..

"No! That's not right!"

"What's not right"

"Umm….uh…this television says it's 9:40 but my watch says 9:39! No! That's..that's not right."

"Okay. Now let's open my present, shall we?"

Betty goes and sits next to Walter.

"Betty…did you eat your way to it?"

"I'm almost done, Walter. I have just been really busy lately..umm…thinking about some things. But, hey! I don't even know what te box looks like so now it's a super surprise!"

"Ok, fine. Here, my lady, is your present."

"Why thank you my lord."

Walter hands Betty the small box. Betty looks at the box. She slowly opens it. While she does Walter gets down on one knee and starts to propose.

"Betty!...Will you…"

"A box?! Oh how……thoughtful Walter. Thank you...I can put my…I'll find something to put in here."

"What? A box? No, it's not just a box! It's the ring inside the box!"

"What ring?"

Betty shows Walter the empty box. Walter's mouth drops. He stands up and starts pacing nervously.

"What!?!?! Where did the ring go!? It was there when I bought. I know. I made sure of it!"

"Walter…WALTER! Calm down. Maybe it opened and the ring fell out when I was fishing out candy. Don't worry, Walter. I'll go trace my steps and find the ring."

"Ok..ok…ok..you go trace those steps. Look for a shiny ring..shiny..very very shiny."

"Ok, Walter. Do you have a picture of this ring so I can find it easier?"

"Yes! But no! It has to be a surprise! At least what it looks like has to be a surprise! Or the surprise is ruined! COMPLETELY RUINED!"

"OK, ok Walter! Calm down! I'll go find this mysterious ring of yours."

Betty goes and gets her coat.

"Dad! I'll be right back! I'm gonna go find my present! See ya in a few."

Betty leaves and goes to the first place she thought of where she spends most her time…Mode. Betty goes into Mode and starts looking for a shiny ring. She starts on the 28th floor and goes down. On the 20th floor she runs into Henry.

"Henry! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I always have to put down final payments for all the departments. What about you, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I'm trying to find this present Walter gave me that I supposedly have lost."

"I thought I gave you your present."

"No..well, yes, you did. But, you see, there was a special surprise inside that I have lost. Have you seen a shiny ring anywhere on this floor?"

Henry feels guilty. Really and incredibly guilty. He doesn't even know what to say. He has no time to think. His guilt overcomes him.

"Well..I did find this one shiny ring…it's…"

Henry thinks. He realizes he is giving up Betty. He freezes, not knowing what to do at all.

"Well? Where is it?"

"It's..it's in my desk drawer."

"Thank you SO much Henry! You are a life saver! See ya later tonight, at your house, right?"

"Ya. Ya right. See ya then. Just..just call if you change your mind."

"Okay. See you and thank you again!"

Betty runs to the elevator. Henry sighs. He knows he just gave up his chance to ever be with Betty. He tries to stay positive. He talks to himself.

"_Henry. I know right now you really think you gave up your true love. Well, you just might have. But don't fret! You know half of the women proposed to turn it down! Yea, she'll just turn him down…I think."_

As Henry hopes Betty turns Walter down, Betty sees something in the corner of her elevator. It's a white note. She goes over to it in pure curiosity. She picks it up and dusts it off. She reads it.

"Dear Betty, I love you. You're my only sweetheart that I care about. Marry me. Love, Walter."

Betty gasps. She now understands everything. Walter's ring is an engagement ring. He wants to marry Betty! She realizes that after she left the elevator with Henry he looked in her present and found the ring. She realizes that he was going to keep the ring because..he loved her.

"He loves me. More importantly, he loves me so much that he is giving the ring back to me. And you know what…I think I love him."

Right then and there Betty decides between Walter or Henry, Henry or Walter. She decides to follow her heart and she'll be happy. She decides to choose….**Walter**.


End file.
